Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain cutting machine, and more particularly to an adjusting structure for a curtain cutting machine which moves a plurality of curtain blinds close to one another to cut the plurality of curtain blinds easily.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional curtain is employed to shield or decorate a window in a building, wherein a blind curtain is most popular and contains a first rail, a second rail, and plural blinds. As producing the blind curtain in various sizes (i.e., widths of the first rail, the second rail, and the plural blinds are different to form widths of a plurality of blind curtains), hence a curtain cutting machine cuts and trims a variety of curtains at desired widths for decoration and light shielding effect.
The curtain is included of a first rail, a second rail, and plural blinds which are elongated. To cut the plural blinds of the curtain flatly, the plural blinds are moved close to one another. In case the plural blinds are not moved close to one another, they will be cut roughly to cause different lengths and uneven rims. Furthermore, a control rope is inserted among the first rail, the second rail, and the plural blinds to separate the first rail, the second rail, and the plural blinds at a limited distance. As cutting the conventional curtain, a positioning block is fixed among the plural blinds to move the plural blinds close to one another. However, fixing the positioning block among the plural blinds is troublesome and time-consuming at a high labor cost. Moreover, the plural blinds are damaged as being cut roughly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.